minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 6: Broken And Remade
I'm still stuck inside my room. It's been 5 hours, I'm pretty sure if I wanted to do something, I would have FREAKING DONE IT ABOUT 4 HOURS AND THIRTY MINUTES AGO! Then I hear it. "Hey..." I sat up. I recognize that voice. Ray. "What do you want?" I say loudly. "Wanna taunt me? 'Oh I'm outside the room and you're inside!' Leave me alone." I can hear Ray sighing. "Look, we overreacted. I know you can't really forgive me." I consider it. Should I forgive him? Then again, he IS friends with a demon who can technically end the world with her army, so... I still can't trust anyone, but I'll pretend. "I forgive you, Ray, when you let me out." I can hear him walking away. Hopefully he's getting Robloxian to remove it. After about 3 minutes, I can hear the soil being removed, and Henriot and Robloxian step into the room. "So." I say calmly while doing a handstand on my bed. "Got something to say?" They shrug and say sorry at the same time. I laugh a bit. Jinx. "It's fine. I don't really mind. Wait.. where's Dragon?" Henriot and Ray look at each other. "I dunno." Ray says. "I haven't seen Lillie for awhile too." I fall out of my handstand and hit the floor. Ouch. I stand up quickly, unfazed. "Quickly. Get to their rooms." I say quietly. I don't wait for their response and run out. Luckily, Lillie's room is two doors away from my room. I bang on the door. "LILLIE!!" I screech. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN 10 SECONDS, I'M BUSTING IT DOWN!! 10!! 9!! 8!! 7!! 6!!" No response. That's it. I break down the door, and see.... Lillie is lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I scream, then realize I'm not the one screaming, the others are. I leave Lillie's room and run upstairs to Dragon's room. I can hear Henriot saying, "Is he dead?!" over and over. Luckily, I can tell if people have died or not. I rush to Dragon's side, and pull out my Spirt Compass and start trying to figure out where his sprit is. IRL Me: HOLD UP!! WAIT A MINUTE!! *freezes the pasta* IRL Me: I carry that around everywhere I go, ok?! I don't just randomly have it on me. I did NOT just write it in so I could tell if Dragon was dead or not. I need it around just in case I murder someone to, y'know, make sure they're fully dead. Lillie IRL is probably fine with her story-self being dead, but I need to keep everyone else around! There's a reason. If ya wanna know why, LET ME TELL YOU WHY... IRL Me: In the epilogue of this series XD *laughs* IRL Me: 'Wait, SweetPsycho! Is Lillie really dead? Is she actually alive?! Is-' Maybe, maybe, maybe. I'm being as vague as I possibly can aka not vague at all and yea. Sorry that I'm so distracted, I'm listening to this BATIM vs FNAF Singing Battle. It's pretty good TBH. ...what was that? NO I'M NOT LEAVING A LINK! FIND IT BY YOURSELF!! Back to the story... also, if I write Lillie's name by accident, tell me 'SHE'S DEAD!! NOT ALIVE!!' or something. *unfreezes pasta* btw, they can't see meh, sooo... *poof* "He's still live, but barely." I say really quietly. "Get him lying down on a bed and give him some healing potions." No one moved. Probably shocked. "MOVE!" I yell. Henriot and Ray moves Dragon to his bed, and Robloxian fetches some healing potions. He just needs to rest, and I tell the others that. After I was sure Dragon was ok, I left and went back to my room. I turn on my headphones and listen to some FNaF songs. It's calming in a way, and I silently hope Lillie won't become a peaceful spirt. Lillie is the kind of person who just won't stay dead. Like someone who was murdered. Wait, she was murdered. Me and her are both have been broken in the past. I'm well aware that she's definitely not fully dead. How do I know? Because I can see her if my eyes are white. She's sitting in front of me... close to tears. Part 7: Last Laugh 7: Fight fire with fire =+*To Be Continued*+=Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Short Pastas Category:Last Laugh Series